En la ausencia del Sol (AL)
by Luce-Premium
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi es alguien que se deja dominar fácilmente por sus emociones. Después de una gran discusión y unas crueles palabras ahora, deberá enfrentarse a un nuevo mundo en donde Reborn jamás apareció en su vida, y en donde él aprenderá a valorar todo aquello que él hizo por él y jamás pudo darse cuenta de ello hasta ahora. /Actualizaciones Lentas/


Las luces decoraban aquella mansión logrando darle el aspecto de un hermoso palacio sacado de algún cuento de hadas, las fuentes ubicadas a sus alrededores le daban el toque mágico que brindaba paz a todos y no podía faltar la hermosa decoración en sus interiores llena de cuadros hermosos y esculturas antiguas. Fuera de aquel precioso lugar varios autos llegaban para estacionarse y de ellos bajaban las personas más influyentes de todo el mundo. Presidentes, actores y cantantes pero principalmente mafiosos eran los que ingresaban a aquel espectacular lugar.

Todos se organizaban en el gran salón en donde hablaban o bailaban, mientras los sirvientes les servían como si fuesen reyes dignos de toda admiración. Pero en ese lugar solo había alguien que debía ser digno de toda la atención y era la causa por la que todos se encontraban reunidos en ese lugar, y era que esa noche después de tanto tiempo se daría a conocer al que sería el siguiente jefe de la mafia más poderosa del mundo, el décimo Vongola.

A pesar de que todos imaginaban a un hombre lleno de seguridad, fuerte e inteligente en ese momento él solo estaba lleno de nervios mientras en su habitación caminaba de lado a lado sin saber qué hacer.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, el heredero de la voluntad del Primo Vongola se encontraba en su habitación mirando nervioso para todos lados, pues ese día era muy importante porque se le daría oficialmente el control de Vongola y todo debía salir perfectamente. Aun no creía que ese día hubiese llegado, después de negarse incontables veces había terminado aceptando el cargo. Aun nervioso tomo su celular y marco un número, y mientras respondían movía sus pies aun nervioso.

—¿Hayato? —Pregunto mientras oía como del otro lado la música sonaba a lo que más daba. —¿Podrías venir? necesito algunos consejos. —Sonrió al oír la afirmativa de su mano derecha. —De acuerdo, te estaré esperando. —Después cortó la llamada y se dispuso a esperar. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando unos golpes se oyeron en su puerta, sin esperar él abrió dejando ver al guardián de la tormenta portando un hermoso traje negro con una camisa roja y corbata negra a medio ajustar. Tsuna sonrió, su amigo nunca cambiaria.

—¿Tsuna-sama quería verme? —Los dos ingresaron al lugar y tomaron asiento, Tsuna suspiro a pesar de haber convencido a Hayato de llamarlo solo por su nombre el seguía diciendo que él debía ser tratado con respeto.

—Si Hayato, tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo. —Hayato asintió sin interrumpir la palabra de Tsuna. —Sé que hoy es un día muy importante, y me alegra mucho tenerte a ti y a los demás conmigo pero tengo un extraño presentimiento hoy y temo porque no todo salga bien. —El peligris hizo una mueca, cuando Tsuna presentía algo no había que dejarlo pasar, porque tarde o temprano siempre se cumplía.

—Tsuna-sama no debe preocuparse por eso, solamente debe concentrase en mantenerse seguro frente a todos. Nosotros nos estamos asegurando que nada ocurra durante el evento, además contamos con la ayuda de las familias aliadas. —Tsuna sonrió, él tenía razón la seguridad en el lugar era prácticamente impenetrable así que nada malo podría pasar.

—Tienes razón Hayato, será mejor que me relaje. —El castaño respiro profundamente y después se levantó del lugar. —Gracias Hayato, ve bajando yo iré enseguida.—Él asintió y se retiró dejando solo a Tsuna quien suspiro. Después de meditar un segundo tomo unas cuantas cosas y se dispuso a bajar.

El castaño iba a paso lento pensando en que diría cuando se presentase, pero antes de llegar a los escalones logro oír un par de voces venir de una habitación. Con cuidado se acercó y abrió un poco la puerta logrando ver por ella a Nono y a Reborn hablando. Tsuna oculto su presencia y a pesar de saber que no debía escuchar la curiosidad le gano e intento oír sobre que hablaban.

—Te agradezco nuevamente amigo por todo lo que has hecho por mí. —Decía Nono mientras le sonreía al hitman, Tsuna tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver la sonrisa de Nono.

—No debes agradecer Nono, después de todo… —Tsuna hizo una mueca, ellos estaban alejados y no pudo oír la oración completa.

—Ya veo, al igual que por Tsunayoshi-kun. —Eso llamo su atención, el oír que mencionaron su nombre. El castaño se acercó un poco más. —No deberías preocuparte tanto por él. —Tsuna se sorprendió al oír aquello.

—Es un Dame después de todo, una vergüenza desde que lo conocí y jamás podría dirigir esta familia solo. —Oír decir al hitman esas palabras le formaron un dolor en el pecho. —Jamás esperaría algo de él.

—Aun así… —No pudo oír que decía el Nono pues estaba más concentrado en lo que dijo el sol.

—Hubiese cambiado de misión en ese tiempo para no soportarlo… —Tsuna no pudo soportar más oír aquello, así que se levantó de su lugar y abrió aquella puerta sorprendiendo a los dos mafiosos.

—¿Tsunayoshi-kun? —Nono se acercó a Tsuna pero él levanto su mirada dejando ver sus ojos brillantes. —¿Estas bien? —Reborn solo lo miraba expectante sin emoción alguna.

—Si desde un principio jamás quisiste entrenar a un dame como yo debiste haberte ido Reborn. —Nono lo miro sorprendido. —He estado aguantando todas tus humillaciones desde siempre porque pensé que algún día lograría superar tus expectativas. Ahora me doy cuenta que no llego ni al talón de ellas. —Reborn seguía observándolo sin decir palabra alguna. —¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para que estés orgulloso de mi Reborn? —Tsuna levanto sus brazos. —¿Nunca estarás satisfecho? —Nono miro tristemente a Tsuna, y antes de que pudiera decir algo la voz del ex Arcobaleno se oyó.

—Siempre serás un Dame Tsunayoshi, jamás superaste mis expectativas. —Cada palabra era como una estaca en el corazón de Tsuna. —En aquel tiempo pensé que llegarías a ser un gran hombre, pero creo que me equivoque. —Los puños de Tsuna se tornaron blancos de la fuerza que aplicaba en ellos. —Solamente lograste ganarte mi decepción.

—Reborn… —Susurro Nono mientras veía al pelinegro, él solo le dirigió una dura mirada.

—Ya veo… —Tsunayoshi solo miraba el suelo, jamás espero oír aquellas palabras de aquel que él consideraba como un padre. —¿Entonces todo este tiempo estuviste fingiendo? —Reborn no dijo nada, y eso fue suficiente para el castaño quien levanto la mirada, dejando ver como por ella caían un par de lágrimas.

—Tsunayoshi-kun no es lo que… —Nono no pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo porque Tsuna lo interrumpió.

—No digas nada Nono, ahora veo que todo este tiempo solo fui un juego para ustedes. —El noveno se quedó helado al oír las frías palabras de su nieto. Tsuna seguía mirando al hitman quien seguía igual de inexpresivo. — Desperdicie tantos años de mi vida por ti, y ahora veo que solo fue un juego. —Tsuna limpio sus lágrimas con la mano de su costoso traje sin importarle que esta se dañara.

—Debiste darte cuenta mucho antes, pero ni para eso eres bueno. —Reborn tomo una carpeta que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Créeme que si pudiera cambiaria de misión para evitar este futuro tan deprimente. —Por alguna razón aquellas palabras causaron además de dolor un escalofrió en Tsuna, pero en aquellos momentos solo podía enfocarse en el dolor.

—¡¿Crees que yo no cambiaría el pasado?! —El grito de Tsunayoshi causo que Reborn parara su paso. —¡Siempre tuve que aguantar tus malditas bromas y humillaciones, jamás pensaste en cómo me sentía respecto aquello! —Reborn no giro en algún momento a encarar a Tsuna, mientras él seguía liberando sus dolorosas lágrimas. Nono no sabía qué hacer, esa situación se había salido de total control, la puerta de la habitación no tardó en ser abierta mostrando a los guardianes de la décima generación quienes al oír aquel grito de su cielo no dudaron en venir a ver que sucedía y se sorprendieron al oír lo último dicho por el cielo. —Me hiciste avergonzar frente al amor de mi vida, me golpeabas, hacías que todos me golpearan y aun así jamás estuviste satisfecho… —Los guardianes miraron triste a su cielo, él en ese momento no pensaba en nada mas solo quería liberar todo eso que se estuvo guardando por tantos años. —Pensé que todo pasaría con el tiempo, pero fui tan tonto que hasta ahora veo que en realidad arruinaste mi vida. —Todos abrieron sus ojos, mas sus guardianes quienes se sintieron mal al oír aquello. El pelinegro no dijo nada, quedo en silencio por unos momentos que se hicieron eternos para después formular solo una pregunta girado levemente su rostro para mirar a Tsuna con su ojo derecho.

—¿Ahora me odias? —Tsuna al igual que él no respondió enseguida, quedo unos momentos callados antes de responder. El castaño levanto su mirada, y toda esa alegría por el evento que iba a ver desapareció, junto con toda su felicidad y miro directamente al pelinegro.

—Así es, te odio. —Tsuna gruño un poco y seco las últimas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. —¡Te odio Reborn, desearía que jamás hubieses llegado a mi vida! —Sin más que decir Tsuna salió corriendo de la habitación, siendo perseguido por sus guardianes y dejando nuevamente al Nono y al pelinegro solos. Reborn no dijo nada, solo se quedó hay mirando por donde se fue aquel castaño que una vez fue su alumno.

—¡Tsuna espera! —Gritaban sus guardianes intentando alcanzar a su cielo, pero él no quería oír a nadie solo quería estar solo. —¡Tsuna! —El castaño al ver que no se rendirían entro a la primera habitación que se encontró en el camino, cerrando la puerta tras de sí oyendo como sus guardianes golpeaban intentando entrar. —¡Abre la puerta Tsuna! —Sin embargo el castaño solo se sentó en el suelo tapando sus oídos.

—¡Váyanse quiero estar solo! —El pobre castaño no dijo nada más, mientras seguía sintiendo los constantes golpes que sus guardianes hacían en la puerta. No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron intentando ingresar, y al ver que Tsuna no saldría se retiraron, rezando porque el castaño no hiciera alguna estupidez y se relajara. Cuando dejo de sentir los golpes abrió lentamente sus ojos los cuales se encontraban totalmente rojos debido a las lágrimas que estuvo liberando por más de una hora.

Con cuidado se levantó del suelo y giro intentando observar en que cuarto se encontraba, buscando algún interruptor de luz para encender. Ese día se suponía que sería uno de los más felices, cuando por fin tomaría el control de Vongola, jamás se imaginó que todo fuera arruinado por descubrir el engaño de su tutor. Y es que aún no podía creer todas esas crueles palabras que le dijo a él, y él no pudo dejarlo pasar así que también después de tanto tiempo libero todo lo que sentía.

Tsuna toco la pared de su lado intentando encontrar algún interruptor, y para su suerte su mano tuvo contacto con uno y no dudo en encenderlo. Las luces lo segaron unos segundos, y cuando pudo enfocar su vista vio que el cuarto en el que se encontraba efectivamente no era el suyo. Algo confundido comenzó a recorrer la habitación, viendo si tenía alguna pista de quien era el dueño del lugar. Al ver todo ordenado perfectamente, unas colonias que se veían bastante costosas en una mesa y lo que parecían ser trajes ordenados en un armario deseo que no fuera el cuarto quien creía que era. Con algo de temor abrió un cajón lleno de documentos y saco la primera hoja que vio, y al leerla era una carta que especifica quien era el lector y en ese momento leyó de quien estaba invadiendo el espacio.

" _Informando sobre el asunto de confidencialidad AAA entregado al hitman del sector alfa: Reborn… "_

El castaño solo necesito leer ese nombre para volver a dejar aquella hoja en su lugar, no podía creer que de todas las habitaciones existentes en toda la mansión precisamente tuviera que entrar a la perteneciente al pelinegro, tenía que ser una cruel broma del destino. Con algo de frustración Tsuna comenzó a ver si había alguna otra salida donde no fuera visto, se acercó a la ventana y para su desgracia se encontraba en el último piso y activar sus llamas no sería una opción ya que sería detectado. Después de bufar molesto miro lo que sería su única manera de salir inadvertido del lugar, el conducto de ventilación. Tsuna miro a varios lugares pensando cómo llegar ahí, la entrada se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y si movía algo Reborn se daría cuenta de que algo había sucedido, así que con cuidado comenzó a trepar el gran armario que estaba a unos centímetros lejano al conducto y cuando logro llegar lo suficientemente alto tomo impulso para lograr saltar, lástima que su suerte no fuera la mejor en aquellos momentos. La superficie era lisa lo que causo que su pie se corriera tumbando una gran caja y que esta cayera al suelo, abriéndose y liberando todo su contenido. Tsuna se maldijo mentalmente y con un salto cayo con gracia al suelo mirando todo el desastre.

—Esto es malo, si Reborn descubre que falta algo me matara. —Él hizo una mueca recordando el no agradable momento sucedido con su ex tutor y sacudiendo su cabeza para quitar aquellos pensamientos. Con cuidado se agacho y comenzó a recoger todo y meterlo nuevamente dentro de la caja, en donde habían varios papeles y objetos a los cuales no les tomo mucha importancia, hasta que tomando un gran bulto de papeles de estos cayo un libro al suelo, el cual no tenía nada escrito por fuera y eso extraño a Tsuna. Él dejo todo lo demás en la caja y tomo el libro, lo giro y analizo y no daba indicios de que era lo que contendría, y con toda la curiosidad del mundo lo abrió mostrando la primera página en blanco así que paso a la segunda en donde había lo que parecía ser una pequeña frase escrita en italiano.

" _Que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad, mi pequeño Reborn. "_

El castaño abrió sus ojos sorprendido, alguien le había regalado a Reborn ese libro el cual se veía muy antiguo por lo cual no creyó que fuera de esa época. Aun con la curiosidad en sus ojos y utilizando todo su esfuerzo cerro aquel libro abruptamente y lo arrojo a la cama, lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Tsuna puso una de sus manos en su cabeza, esta le estaba doliendo nuevamente.

—Debo salir de aquí ahora. —Tsuna miro nuevamente al conducto y se preparó para subir nuevamente pero un brillo causo que cerrara sus ojos y mirara al suelo donde provenía ese brillo. Se acercó lentamente y tomo lo que había debajo del armario, lo que resultó ser un cuadro con la fotografía que se tomaron poco después de romper la maldición de los Arcobaleno. Tsuna vio nostálgico aquella foto, debió salirse de la caja cuando cayó. —Y pensar que todo este tiempo estuviste fingiendo. —Apretó más el marco de la foto, recordando lo felices que eran ese tiempo. —Si no hubiese sido por ti… —El vidrio que reguardaba la foto comenzó a quebrarse por la fuerza con la que Tsuna lo apretaba. —Nada de esto estuviese pasando. —El vidrio se rompió y unos cuantos pedazos se clavaron en su dedo, causando que una gota de sangre resbalara por el. —Ojala nunca hubieras aparecido en mi vida. —Aquella gota de sangre llego al anillo del cielo que portaba en su dedo y este comenzó a brillar sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos. Unos segundos después un ardor comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del castaño quien se levantó rápidamente y con todo el dolor retrocedió cayendo sobre la cama del cuarto.

Lo último que pudo ver el castaño antes de cerrar los ojos fue como una sombra negra estaba entrando a la habitación, y su mano apretando aquel libro debido al dolor. Después la oscuridad reino.

 _ **(. . .)**_

Era un hermoso día en el lugar, todos comenzaban su día con una sonrisa sintiendo la calidez del sol que se elevaba mediante pasaba el tiempo pero en aquella habitación las cortinas no permitían que los rayos del sol iluminaran su interior. Un bulto en la cama en medio del lugar se removió molesto mientas intentaba no despertar pues se sentía bastante cómodo en el lugar y no quería dejar de sentirse así. Pero con toda la pena del mundo termino despertando, el pequeño castaño se levantó de su cama y se estiro aun sin ver su entorno.

—Que sueño tal horrible he tenido. —Tsuna se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al que él creía que era su baño aun sin analizar el lugar donde se encontraba. —Hm... ¿Aquí no había una puerta? —El castaño abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras veía como todo el lugar se había encogido. —¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS?! —Grito hasta donde más pudo el castaño, mientras veía su reflejo en aquel espejo. —M-Me he encogido… —Tsuna tocaba su rostro alarmado, estaba en el cuerpo de su yo de diez años en el pasado pero… ¿Cómo era eso posible? Sus pensamientos pararon al oír como alguien subía apresuradamente por las escaleras y abría la puerta, por ella pudo ver como Nana llegaba alarmada.

—¡¿Tsu-kun estas bien?! —Dijo Nana mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a Tsuna quien se había quedado en shock. —¿Te ha pasado algo Tsu-kun? —Cuando Tsuna pudo salir de su shock y miro a Nana solo pudo saltar en sus brazos, sorprendiendo a Nana. —Oh Tsu-kun de haber sabido que querías un abrazo lo hubieras dicho. —Nana se sorprendió por el abrazo mas no lo rechazo, y se alarmo aún más cuando sintió pequeñas gotas mojar su hombro. —¿Qué ocurre mi pequeño? —Tsuna limpio sus lágrimas y miro a Nana con una cálida sonrisa.

—S-Si, no es nada es solo que… te extrañe mucho mama. —Nana se sorprendió mucho por lo dicho por él, ya que no demostraba muchas veces su cariño, así que sonrió en respuesta y lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Tranquilo mi Tsu-kun, mama está aquí y nunca se ira. —Nana acariciaba el cabello castaño de su hijo mientras Tsuna sentía como una parte de él que no creyó volver a ver revivía. Antes del día donde tomaría el cargo de Vongola una amenaza se presentó y como método de prevención tuvo que esconder a sus padres a los cuales envió en un avión privado a algún lugar en Europa. Después recibió la noticia de que el avión había sido atacado y perdieron su señal, y hasta ese día no había sabido anda de sus padres. —Tsu-kun es hora de que te prepares para la escuela. —Nana le sonrió a su hijo.

—¿Escuela? —Pregunto extrañado mientras Nana reía divertida.

—Unos abrazos no te salvaran de asistir. —Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. —Por cierto Tsu-kun tendrás que mejorar ese 15 en matemáticas. —Dijo mientras le enseñaba su examen en la mano Tsuna se sorprendió. —Si no te apuras se te hará tarde. —Nana dejo solo a Tsuna y volvió a la cocina, mientras el castaño seguía pensativo.

—Recuerdo este día… —Tsuna se levantó y según recordaba comenzó a cambiarse. —Este día es cuando Reborn llega por primera vez a mi vida. —Sus ojos tenían un brillo de tristeza. —Cuando todo comenzó. —Se quedó pensativo mientras miraba al suelo, después tomo todas sus cosas y comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras preparándose para lo que vendría. Aun no terminaba de entender cómo es que viajo al pasado en el mismo cuerpo de esa época, además si hubiera sido causando por la bazuca de los 10 años ya habían pasado más de 5 minutos no tenía sentido. Lo último que recordaba era…

Tsuna paro cuando termino de bajar los escalones, pensando lo último que recuerda antes de viajar al pasado. La discusión con Reborn.

—¡Tsu-kun, el desayuno! —Él despertó por el llamado de su mama, pero lo sorprendió aún más ver que Reborn aún no daba señales de aparecer cosa que le pareció raro pues en ese momento según recordaba ya lo estaría golpeando.

—¿Mama ha llegado algún anuncio o algo al correo? —Pregunto mientras tomaba una tostada y la comía con rapidez.

—Además del periódico nada más. —Tsuna quedo pensativo, era extraño que no hubiera llegado nada, tal vez este unos días atrás pero esa teoría se fue al caño cuando vio la fecha y efectivamente ese era el día donde Reborn había llegado.

—Ya veo… —Término de comer lo que quedaba de su desayuno y tomo sus cosas para acercarse a Nana y darle un gran abrazo. —Ya me voy, nos vemos después mamá. —Una vez Nana se despidió Tsuna salió a toda velocidad de su hogar, y miro a todos lados esperando ver a sus amigos hasta que recordó que en ese momento aún no los había conocido. Se sentía extraño sin ellos, pues después de tanto tiempo con ellos volver al inicio donde no los conocía era muy raro.

Cuando llego a la escuela comenzó a oír los susurros de los demás estudiantes, él solo los ignoro. En ese tiempo era cuando todos lo molestaban a él y tuvo que pasar mucho para que dejara de ser así, eran recuerdos dolorosos. Aun así se había alegrado de haber pasado por esa etapa, pero ahora había vuelto a aquellos oscuros días en donde aún no había logrado aprender a defender, en donde aún no tenía a su familia.

Tsuna sacudió un poco su cabeza y se dirigió al aula, lo mejor en ese momento es seguir la corriente mientras intenta hallar una respuesta lógica a lo que le estaba sucediendo. Cuando tomo asiento solo se concentró en mirar por la ventana, ignorando los constantes insultos de sus compañeros. No creía que eso fuera un sueño pues todo se sentía tan real que incluso el haberse dado un pequeño pellizco le dolió y nada era más real que el dolor. Pensó en la posibilidad de haber sido secuestrado y estar en una ilusión, pero lo desecho al pensar que si ese fuera el caso su intuición se habría activado hace mucho. Tsuna dejo de ver por aquella ventana y enfoco su vista al frente, observando a unos asientos más adelante a Yamamoto, distraído como siempre lo fue en esa época y sintió nostalgia, él nunca cambiaba. Luego giro su vista viendo como su maestro intentaba que todos entendieran aquel tema que él con las amenazas de Reborn se vio obligado a prender. Inconscientemente sonrió, pues ahora se sentía superior a pesar de no estar en su verdadero cuerpo y tiempo.

—Sawada, ya que veo que esta tan feliz por la clase ¿por qué no nos da la respuesta al ejercicio 13? —Tsuna observo ese ejercicio, lo recordaba. Fue el mismo con el cual tantas veces fue humillado, pero ahora era momento de demostrar que todo ese sufrimiento valió la pena.

—Dos tercios multiplicados por X elevado al cubo. —Varias risas se oyeron en el lugar, mientras otras miradas eran curiosas de parte de Yamamoto y Kyoko quien lo miro con pena. El maestro también rio, pero su sonrisa se borró al leer el libro de respuestas. Todos pararon sus risas cuando vieron que el profesor revisaba nervioso una y otra vez aquel libro, hasta que levantando la vista y viendo directamente a Tsuna a los ojos dijo las palabras más dolorosas que podría decir.

—S-Sawada dijo la respuesta correcta. —Todos abrieron sus ojos asombrados mientras observaban al castaño quien se veía tranquilo pero en su interior sonreía victorioso. —Ya pueden irse, creo que tengo que analizar unas cosas… —Todos se levantaron listos para irse, pero el primero en salir a una gran velocidad fue Tsuna quien se dirigió rápidamente a la salida ante la sorprendida mirada de todos.

(. . .)

—Estoy en casa. —Tsuna entro y dejo todas sus cosas en la sala, mientras buscaba a su mama. Al no encontrarla fue a la cocina encontrando una nota de su ella en donde decía que había sido a comprar unas cosas. El castaño la dejo donde estaba y subió a su habitación.

El día había sido muy aburrido después de la clase de matemáticas, además de que tuvo que esconderse para evitar las preguntas de los acosadores todo transcurrió normal, como lo era en aquel tiempo. Con un gran su piro se recostó sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo. Se le hacía extraño todo aquello, encontrar su casa tan silenciosa sin la presencia ruidosa de Lambo e I-pin se le hacía relajante ver como después de tanto estrés por Vongola podía tomarse un respiro. Aun así no podía acostumbrarse a no estar con sus amigos, pero si lo que él creía era verdad se encontraría con ellos pronto, solo debía ser paciente. Mientras este en ese tiempo aprovecharía lo necesario todo lo que no pudo, y lo haría antes de volver a ser el candidato para decimo Vongola. Y prepararse para volver a enfrentar a la causa de su tristeza y decepción. Esta vez enfrentaría a _Reborn_ como había deseado hacerlo desde hace mucho, esta vez las cosas serían diferentes. Y lo serian, pero no de la forma en la que Tsuna lo esperaría. Sin más que pensar, el castaño cayo dormido sintiendo como un gran vacío comenzaba a formarse en su corazón.


End file.
